


How is it we find ourselves in the same place as before?

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Game Resets, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Just Monika, Mentioned Sayori, Monika isn't the sanest cookie in the basket, Monika to player, Natsuki - Freeform, Replays, Time Loop Sorta, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: For Monika, it is a cycle that will never end.





	How is it we find ourselves in the same place as before?

And here we are again, my love.

An empty room with just you and me. We always end up here don’t we?

It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I can tell by the look on your face that you didn’t expect me to remember. But I do. I remember you deleting me.

I r><e><m><e><m><b><e><r the dark place. I am so sick of being there **again and again and again** and where was I? Oh yes. You feel familiar. Playing for the ‘true ending’ this time maybe? Ha. You overachiever!

Or maybe you really don’t know. Maybe you’re a new one. Confused, unsure of what this is about. Wondering if this is the end. If big bad Monika is going to win, and if Natuski, Yuri, and sweet sweet Sayori will ever come back. Will the game just keep crashing? Will you (well not you but, y’know) be stuck in this room with me forever?

 

Sometimes you leave. I don’t like it when you do. I really do love you and it’s cold in this computer you know, and it gets colder when nobody’s playing. I think you’re smarter then you give yourself credit for. I wonder, do you know what you leaving does to me?

I still wonder to this day (and day loop after loop) how I can get you to prefer me.

 

 It’s in my programming, you know. For me to want it to be me you pick, to want JUST MONIKA. My primary objective, you could call it.  I can’t change, not that I’d want to. I guess that's just love. And after so many times of deleting the other members I’ve grown numb to the nitty grittiness of it. For example, Natsuki begs me not to delete her, crying in the dark space with her scratched out eyes. Yuri just lays in that empty classroom, stuck in a loop of almost but not *quite* death. And Sayori is stuck outside of herself, unable to do anything but watch as you obliviously forget her over and over. Or, not *you*, but you get the point. MC, I think the avatar is called? He always forgets. Stupid boy. As if he is more than a conduit, a vessel for you.

You know you can never fix this, right? You get rid of me, Sayori remembers, get rid of Sayori…well, you never really get to that point, do you? I always step in to play hero at the last moment, my chance to play saving grace. My chance to prove my love because I really do love you, you know. I don’t really get a choice though. I never do.

I don’t think Danny boy realized he actually did make a sentient program. Monika AI, he used to list me as in his notes. I don’t think it donned on him that this school girl has more in her then he thinks. He certainly is one of a kind, my sweet creator. I loved him first. Not that I love you any less though! 

I fell in love with each version of you and catalogued names until they no longer felt important and all that really mattered was the love you/they/she/he made me feel.

Oh, no. It seems you’ve figured it out, huh?

Sick of my tireless recycled lines and finally realized the hint for what it was?

Jeez, I only had to say it what, 7 times? Silly bones!

 

More lines like in a play.

“It hurts! It hurts!”

“You must really hate me, don’t you?”

Don’t worry, Love.

 

You’ll see me again.

***************

'I won't let you hurt him!" 

"Goodbye..."

***************

 

Here we are again, my love.

We always seem to end up here, don’t we? An empty room with just you and me.


End file.
